Average Joe
by Sky Heavens
Summary: Joe had a crush on the school and the DD's are giong to help him. How? just see it for your self. oh i will put a takari dont worry.


Chapter 1: Planning

OK Average Joe is here and this is a song fic it is also a Takari.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, even this computer. I just own the story

**

* * *

**

Average Joe

A girl with blonde hair passed us by straight to the school corridor. She is Anna Yamaho, the 'Miss senior' of the Odaiba School. She is the girl that the boys wanted to be with. She's older than me by 4 years. By the way I'm Takeru Takaishi a 16 year old average boy. Right now I and my friends are going to school, yes the digidestined. We agreed to make a plan to have a reunion today. I started to move, the others followed me but Joe stayed. I walked to him and asked him what's wrong but he didn't answer me. I heard him sighed "Anna…." He looks like dreaming, but dreaming of what or who? I waved my hand to his face and with that he came back to reality.

"Ahhh…eh… sorry did I make you wait?" he apologized. I opened my mouth to say that we will be late but Tai interrupted me.

"Joe! Tell us the truth; do you have a crush on Anna?"

"What are you saying?" he asked innocently.

"C'mon Joe Kido tell us the truth, you know her for about half of your life." Tai informed

"Yeah and she's all in your class" Matt added

They kept asking Joe stupid questions until…

"OKAY I ADMIT, I LOVE HER SINCE 10" Joe yelled

"Woohooooooooo, I told you so Matt, he's in love with her" Tai yelled in happiness

"Okay you win here's $ 20"

"You two bet over my feelings?"

"JOE! I want to ask you something" Sora said to Joe impatiently

"Okay but about what?" he sighed

"About Anna, have you told her how you feel?"

"Uhhh… no" Joe admit his hidden feelings since 10

"Well tell her" she advised him to

Shaking his head he immediately said "no... I can't"

Sora raised an eyebrow "and why not?"

"Well you see… she's the 'Miss Senior' and I'm just an average Joe." He sighed deeply half of it was true.

"Joe … you know who I am right?" Sora sighed

"Yes of course. You're Sora Takenouchi" he started

"And…" Sora wanted him to continue

"A tennis player" Sora raised an eyebrow which means to continue. "…the girlfriend of Yamato Ishida?" Joe bowed his head as a sign of I-can't-think-of-any-thing-else.

Sora sighed "I'm reminding you that I'm the holder of the crest of LOVE"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot…so what now?"

"You're gonna say how much you love her"

"Huh? I can't I don't have the guts to do it and enough courage too."

"Then we're gonna help you!" Davis butted in

"Help me how?" he asked him.

"Davis can you shut your mouth for 5 minutes? And you're gonna help Joe. You haven't had any yes from my sister." Tai reminded him

"But I have enough courage to ask her out" he informed

'Yes Davis always asks kari out but for some reason she is refusing him. I'm jealous of him, he has that damn courage and I…I just have this hope… just hoping for her heart' I thought.

"C'mon we will help you. Your friendship with her is a good start" matt jerked in.

"But I'm afraid that she might refuse"

'Yes, the fear to be rejected. That's with me since I fell for her. Since I have admitted to my self that I love her' I thought as I continued to listed to there conservation

"I know she won't" Kari encourages him too

"Yeah they're right. And I" Davis said as Tai glared at him "I mean we, Tai and I will give you courage" as he flashed a huge smile.

A small smile flashed on Joe's face

"You need to have knowledge to tell her" izzy suggested

"Yeah and also Sincerity" Mimi jerked in with Yolie doing a wild action at the background.

"You need to be kind to her too" ken advised to him.

"Yes and Reliability, I need those" he was now full of determination

"You also need hope" kari said turning to me "right TK?"

I didn't think before I act. You know what I did. I turned away and said coldly "if gonna do those crazy things well count me…out" with that I walked away. Leaving them curious.

3rd person POV

"What's wrong with him?" izzy asked to Kari

"I don't really know. That TK sometimes he makes me so angry" with her two eyebrows colliding

"Well let's ask him later. Now on the plan" Tai said

* * *

TK POV

I sat on the gym's bench I stared at the ground asking my self what the hell that I have done. But I know two reasons why I refused to help them. One is I don't like butting myself in other people's lives. The second is how can I help Joe if I can't help myself. I just can't tell Kari that I love her.

I've think a lot of things, like how to tell her I love her and what if she say's no how could I help it. Until the bell rang.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Are you saying I must ask her out and sing a song for her" Joe asked in surprise. "I can't sing"

"I'll do the composing the song and singing part" matt informed "you will just ask her out"

Joe sighed and nodded "this will be a long day."

* * *

That's the first part of it and please review. Encourage me please because I'm becoming to be lazy again. - Sky Heavens

Next chapter is entitled: A Helping Hand

P.S: is some one willing to help me edit the this story because I suck at English. Well _puasluoma is helping me _but I think that she cant edit all of my story so please help.

_Puasluoma is for the pendant_

? is for if I am him

? is for Average Joe

HELP!


End file.
